everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dove Swanhilde
"How can I dance when I can't even walk five feet without breaking something? 'Crash!' Like that." Dove Swanhilde Dove Franz-Swanhilde, though "Franz" is often omitted for convenience, is the daughter of Swanhilde and Franz from the ballet Coppelia. She is a Roybel, happy and content knowing her story ends with a happily ever after. There's just one teeny, tiny detail.... Her roommate is Alana Hubbard. Appearance Dove has silvery-white hair she wears in ringlets down her back, and cocoa colored skin. She has silvery eyes that have a touch of lavender in them. She wears black leggings and a lavender long sleeved shirt printed with tiny white flowers. On her feet are black flats with a bow on the toes. Around her neck is a silver heart-shaped locket. Personality Dove is brave. She knows what she wants out of life and will stop at nothing to get it. She likes to take the best path, not the easiest one or the one others tell her to do. If someone tells her to do something, and she doesn't respect them, she will end up doing just the opposite. Dove can also be manipulative at times, having the ability to change her normal sweet, soft voice, to any female's voice whatsoever. She isn't afraid to use the manipulation to get what she wants, and isn't above tricking anyone, even her parents. Some people, (Duchess) call her a sweet faced savage. Dove is extremely superstitious, any myth, or legend she believes in, making her not want to be around black cats, knowing they can cause her bad luck, or around a mirror, for fear she'll break it and get bad luck. Dove is not a morning person Unluckily for her, her roommate Allie is and wakes her up by blaring her personal theme song, "Something to dance for", by Dove's ear. Dove has wanted to slap her many times. Dove can be a little insecure at times, though it takes a trained eye that's used to seeing insecure girls try to hide their insecurities to see her as anything but confident. Dove doesn't ignore an attack, whether rumors, or being left out of something her friend started. She will retaliate. She's scared of dolls. Really, she thinks they're creepy. Of course, given her story that isn't that surprising, she's afraid that someone will use her to bring a doll to life, and she has nightmares of dolls coming to life. Dove is known to tread lightly, and it's hard to know when she's there until she's right in front of you, her footsteps soundless. That is, assuming she doesn't trip or run into anything before she gets to you. Interests Acting Dove wants to be an actress. She can imitate any female and change her voice so that's a good help. She loves to be someone else. Singing Another, much lesser known hobby of Dove's is singing. She only sings when she's absolutely sure no one is in earshot, as she's uncomfortable with using her actual voice, certain that her voice is terrible unless she mimics it. Friends Alana Hubbard You would think Dove and her roommate, Alana, would not get along because Dove comes from a ballet and Alana hates ballets, but opposites attract I guess, because those too are there for each other through thick and thin. Andrew Coppelius Despite the fact Andrew's father nearly killed her own, they have been best friends forever after for years. Dove can't even remember a time when she didn't know him. However, now that she's fifteen, Dove can't help but feel a strange sunny sensation overtake her when Andrew smiles at her sometimes. Dove isn't sure what it is and is a little afraid to find out. [[Swanette Cygnus|'Swanette Cygnus']] Despite the fact that those two could pretty much pass for each other if they switched places, they are more alike than one would think. For one thing, they're both insecure,though Swanette is worse. For another, they're both dramatic. The only problem with they're friendship, is Dove has to watch what she says just in case Duchess, who's a friend of Swanette's, might hear about it. But Dove doesn't judge Swanette just because she happens to be friends with Duchess. Family Franz, her father, is a caring, sweet man, who is very traditional. (And this is the man who fell in love with a doll). He has both feet in the past and yearns to bring his daughter up with the values of their incredible story. Swanhilde on the other hand, is more of a wild card. She had told her daughter before she left that no matter what she decided to do, break from her legacy or follow it, Swanhilde would be proud. Romance She isn't sure who's destined to be the Franz for her Swanhilde, but she knows she'll learn to love him...eventually. The problem is Dove was raised by two different parents with two different views. Franz wants her to fall head over heals with her destined lover whoever that may be, but Swanhilde told her daughter that no matter who she loved, he would be welcomed by their family, no matter who he was or what his destiny. So Dove has two different views. Trivia Dove cannot dance. At all. It's something if she makes it to classes without tripping or breaking something. She doesn't want to do ballet because she tried when she was younger and fell during every move. Why oh why does her story have to be a ballet? Coppelia is the maker's sister's favorite ballet, so she decided to make this OC and get something out of watching it so many times. Dove has a book she jots her thoughts in during the day and she never leaves her dorm without it. She's allergic to wheat. Her birthday is April 30, same as Duchess' Enemies Duchess Swan Duchess and Dove square off a lot. Duchess doesn't like Dove because she has a ballet about trying to get true love, and she has a happy ending, whereas Duchess doesn't. The funny thing is, Dove and Duchess used to be friends, Duchess even helped her with her horrible ballet. But then Duchess learned of her story and her destiny to be a swan, and grew envious of Dove and stopped inviting her to things. Dove was hurt and fought back, and long story short, they're now enemies, though inside the locket Dove always wears, is the last picture she has with Duchess. Personal Theme Song "Battlefield" It's a catchy song Dove will be singing most often when she's alone. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Coppelia